Shurima
The empire of Shurima was once a thriving civilization that spanned a vast desert. After an era of growth and prosperity, the of its gleaming capital left the empire in ruins. Over millennia, tales of Shurima's glorious city became myth and religion among the descendants of the scattered survivors. Most of the inhabitants of Shurima search for basic sustenance in an unforgiving land. Some defend small outposts built around a few oases. Others hunt buried riches among the ruins of the fallen empire, or obtain work, taking coin for their deeds before disappearing back into the sands. Now, the tribes are stirred by whispers from the heart of the desert: the city of Shurima has again. Champions of Shurima Other Related Champions * is a Darkin who aided a Shuriman warlord in ancient times. * was summoned by to fight and while he was altering Ascention ritual. * had hired to raid the Tomb of the Emperors and later was transformed by a Shuriman curse. * had discovered a magical artifact in a Shuriman tomb. * fought against Ancient Shurima before the fall of Icathia. * emerged in Shurima after a decade of being trapped in the Void. * is a Leader of the "Preservers". * was a Shuriman seer turned leader of the "Cult of the Void". * is a Void Xer'Sai leader terrorising the Shuriman Wastes. * is a Kiilash Vastaya Trophy Hunter of the region * is an ancient Archmage who hunts for World Runes. * is searching for his Darkin sister in a Shuriman tomb. * was a mentor to . * fought against Ancient Shurima before the fall of Icathia. Lore Shurima was once a powerful empire that spanned the farthest reaches of the vast southern continent. After an era of expansion and prosperity, its was betrayed by his , and the empire fell to ruin. Its gleaming capital was all but destroyed in an earth-shaking cataclysm and the empire was left in ruins, its people scattered and its mighty cities devoured by the sand. Now Shurima is a barren wasteland, an unforgiving desert where only the strongest survive and its people cling to the few remaining oases and strips of fertile land around the coast. In the millennia since Shurima's fall, tales of its glorious capital and gleaming became little more than myths and debased religions among the of the empire's few survivors. Most of Shurima's inhabitants now dwell in small tribal outposts clustered near water or built upon the bones of ancient cities, venerating the glories of the past. Some hunt buried riches among the ruins of the fallen empire or earn a living as , warriors for hire who fight for rich paymasters before disappearing into the sands. Others try to forget the past, looking to the future and nations across the ocean as partners in trade. Yet the ancient myths of Shurima do not rest easy and are stirring once more. Whispering winds from the heart of the desert speak of mighty cities rising from the earth, of a marching at the head of an . Rumors spread of ancient heroes reborn, of a war between gods that will shake the very foundations of the world. The city of Shurima has risen, and nothing will ever be the same. Unbound * A slave to his own convictions. * Starring . Fall of the Empire Hide= * The hubris of a dying Empire. * Starring , , , , and . |-| 01= |-| 02= |-| 03= |-| 04= |-| 06= Greed and Tears * Solitude can be lonelier than death. * Starring . Curse of the Sad Mummy *Every child in Valoran has heard the tale before, about the cursed mummy boy who felt his heart no more. Hide= * Starring and . |-| Show= Caravan North * Ok. * Starring . Prey * A predator feasting on fear. A hunter without any. Only one will make it out of this alive. * Starring . Sai Khaleek * Fear not ambush from the hills, nor winged beasts from the skies. The true terror of Shurima comes from the sand, and gives no warning of her presence. * Starring . The Terror Beneath *Traders whisper stories of a beast below Shurima's sands. They say she stalks the caravans that dare cross her domain. They say she hunts those that run, and kills those that fight. But what if the stories aren't simple stories? What if they're true? Hide= * Starring . |-| Show= Scourge of the Desert * Not even Noxian might can beat the Terror from beneath. Hide= * Starring . |-| Show= Dreamsong * We are one. We cannot be shattered. * Starring . Darkness Renews * Madness of Betrayal. * Starring . Descent into the Tomb *Scroll after scroll in Noxian libraries chronicle the power buried within Shurima. Now Cassiopeia thinks she’s found the key. Learn how the saga began. Hide= * Starring , , , , , and . |-| Show= Rise of the Ascended *Discover the tale of Ancient Shurima, where the fates of Azir and Siver intertwine. Hide= * Starring , , and . |-| Show= Arisen *Shurima was once the glory of Runeterra. He will make it so again. * Starring . Ouroboros * The cicle of Life and Death continues. * Starring . Water * Water is more precious than gold. * Starring . The Bird and the Branch * A young stone mage from Shurima encounters an unlikely mentor in the mountains of Ionia. * Starring and . Bloodline * Ones duty is a heavy burden.Bloodline * Starring , , , and . Homecoming * A rising threat in the desert forces a young stone mage to abandon her training and rush home to protect her family. Hide= * Starring . |-| Show= Echoes in the Stone * The foundations of pain and death. * Starring . Breach * Hunter or prey? The lines get blurred when Kai’Sa must hunt down a pack of deadly predators. Hide= * Starring . |-|Cover 1= |-|Cover 2= |-| 01= |-| 02= |-| 03= |-| 04= |-| 05= |-| 06= |-| 07= |-| 08= |-| 09= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= The Girl Who Came Back * My appearance may frighten you, but make no mistake—I am on your side, and we fight to the bitter end. * Starring . History A Dire Threat To Ancient Shurima The Sun Disc was ancient long before the pinnacle of the Shuriman Empire. Azir Creative Q&A 2 and knew of its power, and used it to ascend in order to face a dire threat from mysterious beings. Ascension Game Mode page Ancient Darkin Influence : Narrated by Shurima's been gone for centuries. It's hardly anything but dust now, but the ruins that remain show a massive civilization that once thrived in the desert. have no idea what happened to the empire. It seems like it vanished without a trace... but that's a whole different mystery. I found this urn in a tomb there. From the look of the place and some of the carvings on the walls, it was the final resting place of a great Shuriman warlord who led a battle against impossible odds. He and his men should have gone out in a blaze of glory, but somehow, they won. Just a handful of warriors defeated thousands of enemies who rose against them. It's no wonder they'd immortalize that kind of victory on the walls of a tomb, but what is this doing on the urn? What part did he play in this battle? I just don't get it. Descent Into the Tomb : Narrated by . Shurima Story page "The tragic fall of Shurima was nothing comparing to the tragedy of its rise from the grave. In a market at the edge of a desert. A stranger appears. , a noblewoman from Noxus looking to hire a guide to take her to the fabled lost city. But not just any guide, she hires a owner of a legendary blade, the mercenary called . Sivir gathers her band of sell-swords and set out in to the desert to find the very bones of Shurima. Five days beneath the broiling sun a scout spots towers juddering upwards and a stairway leading underground. They climb down, into the darkness. Ancient treasures gleam in the torch-light, even Sivir is astonished of the grandeur of the ruins. Her men head deeper in only to stumble into traps and be eviscerated. Sivir is stunned with horror, but Cassiopeia does not flinch. She sees only the statue of a huge serpent silently guarding the door to the tomb of the Emperors and smiles. The ancient weapon is a key. Cassiopeia betrays Sivir. She picks up Sivir's blade, puts it into the lock. The guardians curse is triggered. The stone serpent comes alive, impales Cassiopeia in its jaws - the venom sears her flesh like acid. The Tomb door opens. emerges, the brother I loved and locked away, twisted beyond insanity, followed by , an architect of his torment. My failure is complete. Sivir drags herself away, life blood flooding from her wound and then succumbs to darkness..." Rise of the Ascended : Narrated by . Shurima Story page "As lies betrayed and bleeding, something incredible occurs. For though she does not know it, Sivir is the last in the bloodline of , Shurima’s lost emperor. And as her blood soaks into the ancient sands, a deep magic sparks to life. Resurrection! First Azir’s mind, then his body. Snatched back from oblivion to be reborn. Then he sees Sivir, wonders at her face, he sees himself in this daughter of Shurima. In that moment, he has no thought of empires or rituals. He only knows: she needs his help. He must take her to the Oasis of the Dawn - the Mother of Life. He smells the waters - smells of life. He prays he is in time. He does not dream that he, Shurima’s greatest emperor, can at long last earn his Ascension and bring back his broken city. He dares not dream that if he can save her...Azir can save them all." The Sands have shifted : Shurima is resurrected, and Runeterra's future is forever altered. and have been unleashed from the Tomb of the Emperors. , haunted by his brother's heroic sacrifice, is relentlessly pursued by Renekton in his mad thirst for vengeance. Bristling with power and resentment, Xerath plots to reforge Valoran in the fires of revolution. The serpent's curse is the terrible price of ambition, but it also promises a power she never imagined. , Ascended ruler of a fallen civilization, envisions a new Shuriman empire, while his descendant , ever the mercenary, looks to turn the situation to her advantage. Shurima is a land of mystery... but some mysteries refuse to remain buried.Shurima Story page Bloodline Having returned to Shurima after hearing word of the empire's restoration, made her way from the coastal city of Bel'zhun around the borders of the Sai, heading to Kenethet and then Vekaura on her journey to the capital. On the way she found a fatally wounded Sivir, and brought her to safety within the city's borders. , who had been searching for the remnants of the Emperor's lineage since Azir's return, also found his way to Verauka, but before he could meet his intended target Xerath assaulted the city with a force of mind controlled warriors from scattered tribes, and his own incredible power. As Xerath bombard the city and his soldiers laid waste to its inhabitants Nasus finally found what he was looking for in Sivir and her saviour Taliyah. He told Sivir of her importance; with her blood having restored Shurima, she would likely be instrumental to the nation's future, but Sivir had never cared for that ancient legacy and told Nasus she wanted no part in it. After brief words between the Ascended warrior, the mercenary and the stone mage Nasus gave Sivir a magical pendant to keep herself concealed from Xerath while as they escaped the city before going to face the powerful magus himself. Xerath had come to end Azir's lineage completely, and the two clashed in a battle the likes of which Shurima had not seen in ages. Though Nasus was able to stand against Xerath for a while, it did not last, and he was felled by his foe's immense magical power, but Xerath did not want Nasus to die just yet. He had his enemy's death planned out, and it was who would kill Nasus. Knowing a confrontation between the brothers was inevitable, and knowing how durable Nasus was, Xerath brought down the buildings of Verauka upon the curator's head, burying him completely before departing. Thanks to the magic of Taliyah many of the city's denizens survived; sheltered by shields of woven stone. Nasus was among them, and while grateful for her help, he had done his job. Sivir was safe for now, and he looked to the future, hoping against hope that he could save Renekton from his insanity, so that the two of them could defeat Xerath together. Locations Visions of Shurima Hierophant of Zuretta= |-| Ruins= |-| Reborn= |-| Risen= |-| Homecoming= |-| Vekaura Streets= Shurima is an arid territory in the southern half of the continent. Many men have gone mad beneath the glare of the Shurima sun. It is also the location of the newly resurrected Shuriman Empire, a vast civilization that bloomed millennia ago. It shares borders with Demacia and Noxus. Ancient beings called Ascended originate from this area. The current well known locations encompassing Shurima are: Bel'zhun Located at the Northern part of Shurima, it is currently controlled by Noxus. Previous rulers of the city were Hagyos Valif, and Hazir Ima'Sai. Its current rule is a Noxian Steward known as Dorrik. The city has a large rebel insurgence against the Noxian rule. Known as the Suns of Bel'zhun, they frequently trade weapons with Clan Medarda of Piltover. Its Mwatis wool and plate are prized for felting and insulation. Gereshni Located at the Northern part of Shurima, it is currently controlled by Noxus. Previous Shuriman and current Noxian ruler of the city is Steward Ta'Fik. The cities most well known trade good are Shuriman Azirite (Blood glass), named by the current Shuriman Emperor, . Kalamanda Located at the Northern part of Shurima, the current ruler of the city is Councilman Reyes. The cities most well known trade good are Gold and Sing-Stones (or Sun Stones). Nashramae Located at the Northern part of Shurima, the current ruler of the city is Hagyett Sabja. In the city a festival is held celebrating Rammus were thousands gather to roll and somersault around the city in his praise. Above the city stands a mock Sun Disk replica, built long ago to honor the lost legacy of the ancient empire of Shurima. The cities most well known trade good are 4 thousand Nashramae mats and bolts. Travelling on the back of a Dormun beast from Nashramae to the capital of Shurima, would approximately take 65 days. Shuriman Wastes The fallen empire has littered the dunes with ruins. A can be found wandering the desert. defends the entrance to a realm deep beneath the Shuriman wastes; what he protects no one knows. Buried tombs also hold ancient secrets; rose from such a tomb; in another claimed an Ascended artifact of incredible mystical power. Kenethet, Vekaura, Nerimazeth, Zuretta, and Astrologer’s Tower are located in this desert wasteland. Sai Sai is the harsh, southern desert defined by rolling plains of sand, sharp stones and eerie silence. Located between the end of the desert and the Capital, it is for the most part, completely uninhabited besides the Xer'Sai and their queen , whom has single-handedly claimed vast parts of the desert. Traders and armed caravans will go hundreds of miles out of their way to avoid her territory, though cunning bandits have been known to lure the unwary into her killing grounds. Rek’Sai Scourge of the Desert The Capital An oasis in the desert, it fell to ruins after flawed Ascension. It has risen once again with the resurrection of Shurima's long lost emperor, . In its prime, it was the center of Shuriman society. Because of its immense importance as the center of trade and culture of the empire, many cultural, educational centers and markets bringing goods from all over the Empire sprung up. It also housed special burial grounds for the most influential of its citizens, such as The Tomb of the Emperors. The city is divided by ringed districts and city levels. The city's wealthiest citizens lived in the top rings of the city, while middle and lower classes (with slaves) lived mostly in settlements built on the rocky cliff sides of the outer and lower rings. The Palace of Ten Thousand Pillars, Scholes Palace, Temple of the Sun and Oasis of the Dawn are located at the center of the city. The most important road in the city was The Emperor’s Way. The city was built around the ancient that floats above The Circle of Ascension and the city itself. The city also had the most advance irrigation system of its time, seemingly unsurpassed until modern times. Floating gardens decorated with palms and other flora protected its many terraces from the burning sun. Circle of Ascension Located at the very center of the city, above the Grand Temple, Oasis of the Dawn and the Imperial Place, The Circle of Ascension is the main focal point from which most the privileged beings of Shurima's past harnessed the powers of the and became Ascended beings. It was also the center location of Ancient Shurima's destruction and its modern rise from the grave. The circle is accessible with the Stairs of Ascension and The Emperor’s Way, the most important road within the city. Oasis of the Dawn lore}} Described as the Mother of Life, the oasis is located near The Tomb of the Emperors. The bloodline of the entire city, it the city's main source of fresh water. The water is fused with unknown magical properties and has immense healing powers. It is said that any edge dipped into this pool will stay sharper and strike truer than any other sword. It has almost all dried up until the newly resurrected brought a dying to the now magical pool. The waters' powers healed her fatal wounds. This act of selflessness from Azir made him worthy of ascension which ultimately revived his broken city. Shurima Story page 2 Tomb of the Emperors Deep in the capital city lies the Tomb of the Emperors. For the last millennium it has acted as the makeshift prison of and . It is guarded by the statue of a huge serpent. When the tomb opened the serpent came to life, impaling on its fangs, its venom transforming her into a terrifying half-snake creature. Shurima Story page 1 Urzeris Located at the Northern part of Shurima, its currently controlled by Noxus. Its current ruler is Steward Vin. Its most well known trade good is the Urzeris Salt. Wildlife Brackern Within a hidden valley live the Brackern; a species of sentient, crystalline scorpions with great magical power. For thousands of years they lived peacefully in this secluded corner of Shurima, but when the Rune Wars ravaged Runeterra the Brackern hid themselves by hibernating beneath the earth to wait out the devastation, and hopefully wait out the extinction of the human race. In recent times the sleeping Brackern were discovered by thieves who stole several namestones from their bodies; stones which are critical to the livelihood and culture of the Brackern, so much so that those with stolen stones face immediate death if they should wake, and many cannot even be roused from their slumber. , one of the strongest Brackern, was able to wake himself and has set out to reclaim all of the stolen namestones while also ensuring that no humans ever find the valley. Dormuns Enormous creatures that wander the Shurima wastes. Some nomads have created entire towns upon their backs. Eka'Sul Desert goats that travel in herds. Mwatis Mwatis are goat like creatures with large plated portrudions on their heads. Mwatis wool and plate are prised for felting and insulation. Kmiros Gigantic scarabs that roam in swarms, looking for unfortunate travelers to feed on. They seem to be common prey for . Outerbeasts Beside the Xer'Sai other creatures from the Void, referred to as 'outerbeasts', can be found in the desert. Ralsiji Large and aggressive minotaur-like creatures. They are humpbacked quadrupeds with long limbs and thick horns. Shuriman Camels This breed of camels are used. Rek’Sai: Scourge of the Desert Xer'Sai Creatures from the Void that plague the southern deserts. They are the size of big dogs on average, but can be smaller and much bigger. by far the biggest and the most dangerous of the species. Xer’sai burst from their small burrows and savage anything nearby, at the detriment of desert caravans. Once dead, the Xer'sai decompose at an abnormally rapid rate and become inedible. Rek'Sai - Scourge of the Desert 03.png|A Shuriman camel Rek'Sai - Scourge of the Desert 04.png|A Xer'Sai Rek'Sai - Scourge of the Desert 05.png|A Ralsiji Culture General= The current inhabitants of Shurima's desert are mainly descended from the survivors of the fall of Shurima's empire. The origin of their culture reaches back to time. During those times, slavery was a common thing in the Empire. It was so common that the entire Empire was dependent of slaves as a working force. One of the former slaves, , tried to seek revenge for position, which inadvertently caused the Empires downfall. Ironically, his plan was implemented right after Azir emancipated all slaves in the empire. After the fall of Ancient Shurima, the society has evolved as they eke out an existence in their harsh environment of the desert. Azir Creative Q&A 1 Commonly the nomads, such as , practice tomb robbing and mercenary service. The people are also known to produce seers blessed with foresight. was born with such abilities. The southern desert is plagued by Xer'Sai, vicious monsters originating from the void. To scout from attacks by Xer'Sai caravans can employ Elujrav'i, or "bell riders". They can also employ Saih'kharash'i, or "sand walkers". These are poor locals who travels with the caravan, but can quickly be outrun in case of an attack by the Xer'Sai, at which point they serve as unfortunate decoys while their employers escape. Rek’Sai: Scourge of the Desert In ancient times the produced heroes called Ascended in times of direst threat. These beings were merely considered legends . Azir Creative Q&A 3 |-|Languages= The Shuriman language has undergone changes and become less refined since the collapse of their society, to the point that ancient and modern Shuriman being very distinct from one another. As Shurimans had conquered many other nations, the Shuriman Empire also incorporated many other ethnicities, thus diversifying the Empire culturally & linguistically; for example: * The 's name Xerath "one who shares", belongs to the native Shuriman language; yet * The 's name of the is based on authentic . |-|Objects= The Great Sun Disk For eons the sun worshipers of Shurima had owed their society's prosperity to the incredible power harnessed by the Sun. From the prodigious disk that hovered above the capital city, ancient Shurimans could wield raw celestial magic to make their land more bountiful. The Sun Disc was the center of all Shuriman culture, it permeates every aspect from religion, to icons, to dress and so on. Quite how they discovered (or were gifted with) such a devise is part of their ancient history and cloaked in forgotten lore. Currency While the nation takes and uses all kinds of currency from all corners of Runeterra, it also mints its own currency. The main currency of Shurima is called Securi. Rek’Sai: Scourge of the Desert Clothing The general styles of clothing tend to differ depending on the era and social status. Regular commoners tend to wear simple practical garments for the harsh desert lifestyle. In ancient times and with the current more wealthier, people tend to wear lose flowing clothing with many decorative gold jewelry either on their feet, hands, head or torso. The common royal colours were gold, red, white, and emerald green. Sun Disk symbols were a prevalent motif in Shuriman clothing. |-|Mythos= The Great Weaver The Great Weaver is a Shuriman deity which weaves the lives and destinies of each individual and holds individual triumph into consideration since even the smallest rock is important in weaving the larger tapestry of life. The belief of the Great Weaver started some time after the events of ancient Shurima's fall and is widely followed by desert dwellers and shepherds. The enigmatic armordillo that roams the deserts of Shurima. Rammus comes and goes appearing to the people of Shurima at random, usually by accident, looking for food, or because of some other agenda. However, this hasn't stopped the people from creating wild theories about his origin, race, and goals. Some say he is harbinger of change, others say a god, and still others claim him to be a guardian of Shurima. Whatever the case, he will continue to roam the desert, and mystify all that comes across him. Government General= Shurima currently has no centralized government, being most regions are controlled by local leaders due to the isolation between settlements. In ancient times all regions were governed by feudal lords that answered to the Emperor of Shurima, who was located at the Capital. proclaimed himself Emperor again after his resurrection and intends to unify the nation again. |-|Military= Shurima had a standing army before it fell. There were at least 10,000 elite warriors that guarded the emperor. When returned he summoned a vast army at his command. The soldiers, though made in the image of their predecessors, are constructs of sand and are not sentient. Shurima Story page 2 Relations Noxus A favorite location for Noxian plunderers and poachers, Shurima represents a land of opportunity for most Noxian citizens that decide to go there. People like Aelon's Uncle http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Rek'Sai/Background and would risk everything to seek out wealth and power in this unforgiving land. Noxians usually hire local guides and mercenaries such as for their grave plunders. , the self-proclaimed Emperor of Shurima, has resurrected the its ancient capital and has made his mission to resurrect the old Empire as well. Time will only tell as to what political relations Shurima and Noxus will have in this new political landscape. Trivia General= * The name Shurima resembles: ** , Akkadian rendition of Ki-en-ĝir "land of noble lords", Mesopotamia's first civilization, mirroring Shurima's pioneering status. *** However, ancient Sumer was nested within the well-watered & fertile , while Shurima is built near an oasis within a dry desert. ** or morpheme Šw, meaning "empty", "dry", "sunlight", or "rise up"http://www.ancient-egypt.co.uk/transliteration/ancient_egypt_dictionary.pdf, pp. 383-4. From this root stems , the Egyptian god of Light & Air, son of (originally the deified evening sun; in contrast to -morning and -midday; however all three would later merge). * The Emperor of Shurima had other titles such as the Golden Sun or Beloved of Mother Desert. * The speech that gives in the Howling Abyss mentions that Shurima had not yet been swallowed by the desert when the Frozen Watchers lived in the Freljord, indicating that Shurima was one of the earliest Valoran's civilizations to ruin itself. * For some, ancient Shurima was an Atlantis-like myth. Others, like the current inhabitants of Shurima, knew it existed a long time ago but did not believe any "true" Shurimans remained. and were also stories for them. Azir Creative Q&A 3 * The only know map of Shurima is symbolic in its nature. Ancient Shuriman people used it purely for recognizing key landmarks of the Empire and it was before the use of realistic cartography. ** The map shown rising and the setting of the Sun, an important cosmic body in Shuriman culture. In Shurima, as any visitor knows, the sun rises in the East, sweeps high across the sky on the North side, and then sets in the West. If we take these symbols that represent dawn, noon, and the missing setting sun, then the drawing is orientated with North at the top. It also shows the key mountain ranges of those directions (Mount Targon facing the North). Shurima map explained * Shurima's fall was recorded in a constellation by a Celestial being known as . * Shurima is described as a place that had a thriving culture, not only a strong military and a powerful emperor. It had a sense of personal identity with art, music, literature, trade, magical technology, etc. motivation to bring the golden light of Shurima to other nations neither was nor is for conquest; he truly believes that Shurima was the height of civilization, and could only continue to grow more wonderful. Azir Creative Q&A 4 * Although Shuriman, isn't directly involved in Shurima's return. He has his hands full. What about Malzahar? Isn't he a Shiruman? * Almost all the names given to the Voidborn are ancient Shuriman in origin. Voidborn names * By Dormun beast with a native rider, from Nashramae to the capital of Shurima, it would take approximately 65 days of travel.Shuriman Dormun Beast travel time * The , , , , , , , and are Shuriman artifacts. Of Shurelya, Coins and Reveries * Shurima's crest was inspired by the . * With his subsequent return has proclaimed himself the new Emperor of Shurima and made the decayed city of Nerimazeth his capital. * The Shuriman city of Zuretta is ruled by Hierophant Hadiya Nedjem, who believes herself to be a descendant of the Setaka, the ancient Queen of the Ascended Host. * There are numerous tribes scattered across the Shurima wastes, all of various notoriety. Some we only know by name include- the Barbae tribe, Kthaon tribe, Laaji tribe, Nasaaj tribe, Yesheje tribe, Zagayah tribe. * With the resurrection of and the subsequent return of flowing rivers in Shurima. could possibly view this as a new market opening up for fresh deals with naive mortals. |-|Skins= : Although they are not Shurimans, , , and have a Shurima-themed skin Amumu PharaohSkin.jpg|Pharaoh Amumu Ekko SandstormSkin.jpg|Sandstorm Ekko Ezreal ExplorerSkin.jpg|Explorer Ezreal Fiddlesticks RisenSkin.jpg|Risen Fiddlesticks Garen DesertTrooperSkin.jpg|Desert Trooper Garen Katarina SandstormSkin.jpg|Sandstorm Katarina Kha'Zix GuardianoftheSandsSkin.jpg|Guardian of the Sands Kha'Zix Malzahar DjinnSkin.jpg|Djinn Malzahar Nasus PharaohSkin.jpg|Pharaoh Nasus Nidalee PharaohSkin.jpg|Pharaoh Nidalee Ryze YoungSkin.jpg|Young Ryze Rammus GuardianoftheSandsSkin.jpg|Guardian of the Sands Rammus, Skarner, and Xerath Skarner SandscourgeSkin.jpg|Sandscourge Skarner Soraka CelestineSkin.jpg|Celestine Soraka Tryndamere HighlandSkin.jpg|Highland Tryndamere Zilean ShurimaDesertSkin.jpg|Shurima Desert Zilean Media Music= ;Related Music Rengar, the Pridestalker - Login Screen| Azir, the Emperor of the Sands - Login Screen| Rek'Sai, the Void Burrower - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Rise Of The Ascended|League of Legends Soundtrack: Vol.1 League of Legends Music The Curse of the Sad Mummy|League of Legends Soundtrack: Vol.1 Taliyah, the Stoneweaver - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- The Climb| |-|Videos= Shurima Descent into the Tomb Shurima Rise of the Ascended Ascension – Gameplay Preview The Terror Beneath Rek'Sai Scourge of the Desert Taliyah Homecoming The Climb League of Legends| |-|Pictures= Shurima Scholes Palace.jpg|Scholes Palace, Shurima Shurima Ruins.png|The ruins of Shurima, its once grand palaces and citadels cast to ruin Shurima Reborn.png|The sands recede, and Shurima is reborn (by Riot Artist Patrick Faulwetter) Shurima Risen.png|Shurima, risen from the sands to bathe in the sun's light once more (by Riot Artist Patrick Faulwetter) Shurima Homecoming.png|Shurima's people return to their ancestral home Shurima Vekaura Streets.png|The rebuilt sun disc over the streets of Nashramae Shurima Hierophant.png|The Daughter of Setaka, Ascended Hierophant of Zuretta Shurima Scholes Palace.jpg|Scholes Palace, Shurima Taliyah concept 11.jpg|Shurima landscape 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Taliyah concept 12.jpg|Shurima landscape 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Amumu CotSM concept 13.jpg|Shuriman landscape 3 Shurima Sun temple.jpg|Shurima Temple in the Wastes Amumu CotSM concept 12.jpg|Shuriman Pyramid Amumu CotSM concept 07.jpg|Shuriman Sarcophagus Sivir Update Promo.png|Sivir at the Oasis of the Dawn 1 Sivir at the Oasis of Life 1.png|Sivir at the Oasis of the Dawn 2 Azir Ascension.png|Azir before Ascending Azir Ascension 1.png|Azir Ascending Azir Ascension 2.png|Azir Ascended Shurima Oasis 1.jpg|Oasis of the Dawn 1 Shurima Oasis 2.jpg|Oasis of the Dawn 2 Shurima Oasis 3.jpg|Oasis of the Dawn 3 Shurima Rising.png|Shuriman Capital Rising (by Riot Artist Patrick Faulwetter) Shurima Palace and Temple.jpg|Imperial Palace and Grand Temple of Shurima Nasus Shurima Descent.jpg|Nasus glass mural Bard lore 2.jpg|Fall of Shurima constellation Shurima Desert concept.jpg|Old Shurima landscape Shuriman Crest old.jpg|Old Shurima crest See Also * Main Shurima Page * Shurima Universe Page * Bloodline * Scourge of the Desert * The Bird and the Branch * Ascended (Wiki page) References de:Shurima Wüste es:Desierto de Shurima fr:Désert de Shurima pl:Shurima zh:蘇瑞瑪沙漠 Category:Places